New End to the Marlfoxes: Prolouge
by NarutoAvatarDBZ
Summary: What if the Marlfoxes hadn't died because of the events at Redwall? What if they had stayed and conspired with each other at home?
1. Chapter 1

Manipulation

Manipulation

Wilce anxiously ran down the slopes of Castle Marl to tell Lantur the threatening news. But Ascrod was quicker. He threw his axe, so expertly enough to pin Wilce to the wall. Ziral followed, laughing

"You thought you were to warn Lantur didn't you?"

Ziral disappeared, and Ascrod soon followed her lead...

Though she knew they were still there, Wilce tried to pull the axe out. It came out, but was pinned back in as Ziral appeared with her hand around it.

Ascrod soon materialized behind Wilce saying: "You will follow our orders or face the axe!"

Gulping, Wilce started nodding her head viciously agreeing to all they said.

"Instead of the plan you eavesdropped on, we have a different one" began Ascrod.

Ziral took over "You will instead help us kill Lantur..."

The Marlfoxes continued outlining their plan, with Lantur listening on the other side of the wall...


	2. Chapter 2

Night

Night

Castle Marl was silent. Not a sound moved through its halls. The slaves were asleep, the armies resting, and the High Queen left to haunting dreams. Yet, while they blissfully slept, they were also, blissfully...oblivious! Mokkan, was wide-awake, lounging near the side of a slope. He knew Gelltor was planning something... but what? He tried hard to not lull away, as he had to keep his eyes closed if he was to be unnoticed. Yet, it was to no avail and the young fox dozed away.

Predak let out a sigh of relief when noting Mokkan had finally slept. She could do away with him she thought, toss him over the cliff and be on her merry way. But, no. She had to get rid of Vannan today. She pulled out of her pocket , a simple herb, stolen from Vannan's room. One they had collected in their travels. It looked harmless, smelled great and killed within hour of entering the body. She sneaked into Gelltor's room, she rose to find quiet. Closing the door silently, looking for a fox. She was puzzled when a look at the bed proved no body was in the room!

She wrote a quick Note reading:

"I know your plans, Gelltor! Use this poison in that bow your making. You know how."

She turned to leave triumphantly, but soon noticed the door was open, just enough to let a beast inside! She walked to the door quickly, put in the next instant was on the floor with an axe to her neck.

"Don't you know to write the note before you get there!"

Predak knew Gelltor had here, and knowing his attitude, got extremely worried.

"I was helping, you, it isn't a suicide note or..or."

The axe lowered from her neck and into her gut. Pressing into it Gelltor picked up the note and read it with interest.

"I migt let you live... But, here is the rule."

"Anything, just name it, I'm ready for it!"

"You act as if you think I don't know you vixen. You're a Marlfox, bound to kill me when your immediate hurdle is gone... But as I said, you'll live...as long as you'll be the one replacing the bow..."

Sighing, Predak agreed to Gelltor's plan. Shoving, her out side Gelltor remarked "I'll be watching!" Predak counted herself lucky. Gelltor was the type to kill and never ask.

she walked toward the slope to her room,... but was tripped hauled upright, and once again had an axe to her neck!

"Mokkan!" she cried.!

"Silence, vixen! I won't kill you...as long as you told me all you said to Gelltor."

As she did, Mokkan, to absorbed in the account failed to notice Predak slowly sneak push on the axe and raise her arms. In a sound-fast move, Predak pushed on the axe, right as she ended her tale, then, out of its range pulled it back! It was only Mokkan's lightning-fast reflexes that saved his life. He ducked, grabbed the axe-blade and pulled, sending the blade of the slope-stairs. Mokkan searched but realized Predak had left. He retrieved his axe and headed to sleep. After checking his room and barricading the door. All Marlfoxes knew that they could never be too careful.


End file.
